


Эгоисты

by Mari_Anna



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, some kind of friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стерлинг находит Нейта в баре</p>
            </blockquote>





	Эгоисты

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFС-2014

– Нейт.  
Он не оборачивается на голос, продолжая смотреть в свой стакан – виски плещется, заполняя его наполовину.  
Нейт опорожняет стакан одним глотком. Когда он опускает его на стойку, справа уже стоит Стерлинг, рассматривая его пристально, как будто распутывает новое дело.  
– Стерлинг.  
Он не здоровается, просто признает факт его наличия. Стерлинг всё равно не отстанет, а Нейту сейчас не хочется говорить. И не хочется никого видеть. Внутри пульсирует непередаваемый клубок чувств, которые он уже четвертый час пытается заглушить дорогущим неразбавленным виски.  
Ничего не выходит. Разум, хоть и затуманен, но все равно до мельчайших подробностей помнит произошедшее. Как тело его сына выгибалось дугой, когда его пытались реанимировать, и как врачи накрыли его белой простыней, зафиксировав время смерти.  
Случившееся с каждой минутой обрастает подробностями и наливается новыми красками. Нейт видит на дне пустого бокала спокойное лицо сына с навечно закрытыми глазами и заказывает новую порцию.  
Стерлинг заказывает то же, что и он. Молча делает глоток и, отставив стакан, решительно поднимается.  
– Тебе хватит.  
Нейт хочет послать его к черту, но язык, который две минуты назад ворочался правильно, сейчас почему-то не может выговорить ни слова.  
Хотя нет, думает Нейт о другом, но Стерлингу он не скажет даже в полном беспамятстве: «Оставь меня и дай наконец сдохнуть».  
Вместо этого он смотрит на Стерлинга – как обычно элегантно одетого и спокойно-уверенного. Они, наверное, очень странно смотрятся со стороны: холеный мужчина, довольный жизнью, и расхристанный, с незаправленной рубашкой и потерянным взглядом пьяница. Нейту хочется врезать Стерлингу, стереть вместе с кровью с его лица это раздражающее выражение, но он вполне осознает, что сейчас если размахнется, то сам окажется мордой в стойке. Ведь у Стерлинга, кроме выдающихся мозгов, еще и удар хорошо поставлен – недаром они считаются лучшими. Сейчас он хорошо подходит на роль врага. Олицетворяя компанию, которая дала погибнуть его сыну.  
Нейт хочет сказать так много.  
Но вместо этого молчит и смотрит на Стерлинга больными красными глазами.  
Он висит на Стерлинге кулем, когда тот выволакивает его из зала на воздух и сажает в такси.  
Нейту все равно, куда ехать, лишь бы не домой. Дома Мэгги, и он не способен посмотреть ей в глаза.  
Но Стерлингу не надо ничего объяснять – он привозит его в гостиницу. Не самую дорогую, не самую дешевую.  
Среднюю.  
Нейт автоматически отмечает идеальный выбор и готовится провалиться в сон. Он надеется, что накачался достаточно, чтобы не видеть кошмаров.  
Но Стерлинг не уходит.  
Смотрит всё так же изучающе, наливает воды и даже придерживает голову, помогая Нейту напиться и не пролить.  
Всё это без своих обычных комментариев. Нейту становится не по себе. После стакана воды он наконец-то находит слова:  
– Надеюсь, ты не считаешь, что я стану изливать тебе душу?  
– Мы слишком похожи для этого. К тому же я тебя знаю. Так что сейчас ты дашь мне слово, и я со спокойной совестью уйду.  
– Какое слово?  
Стерлинг смотрит так, что Нейту хочется зажмуриться, но он упорно не отводит взгляд; они друзья-соперники, и даже сейчас он не хочет уступать. Кому угодно, но только не Стерлингу.  
– Что не покончишь с собой, как только я выйду. Что будешь жить и сегодня, и завтра, и дальше, день за днем.  
От удивления Нейт моргает – он не ожидал такого предательства от Стерлинга – и против воли у него вырывается:  
– Мы же друзья.  
Стерлинг кивает, как будто прекрасно понимает, о чем он говорит. Но это же Стерлинг – так что всё может быть.  
– Именно, и я слишком эгоистичен, чтобы отдавать такого как ты смерти. Когда мы встретимся вновь, я хочу увидеть не потерянное ничтожество, а тот гениальный ум, который сделал тебя – тобой.  
Он разворачивается, не дожидаясь ответа, и уходит, прекрасно зная, что теперь Нейт будет жить.  
Точно будет.  
Вслед ему летит:  
– Я тебя ненавижу.  
Стерлинг медлит у двери, уже взявшись за ручку, и поворачивается, чтобы оставить последнее слово за собой:  
– Я как-нибудь переживу. А ты?  
Он закрывает дверь и спокойно идет по коридору в сторону лифтов, так и не услышав ответ:  
– До встречи, Стерлинг.  
Нейт тоже эгоист, предпочитающий оставлять последнее слово за собой.


End file.
